erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shimada Hikari
Shimada Hikari (Mandarin: 光岛田; Pinyin: ''Guāng Dǎotián; '' Akihua: 光島田 ''Hikari Shimada) (''born 5th of November 1228 GSY, Guangdong, United Asians Association of Asians) is a human student who is currently studying law and criminal psychology in the John Lucas University. Shimada is seen as an exceptionally bright student for his age and is quickly being hailed as one of the forefront of Asia's 'new generation'; children who grew up under the new communist regime. Early life Shimada's ancestors, the Hikari family, were Clan Akira samurai who immigrated to Guangdong during the Kirisuto Restoration. As such, Shimada was given an Akiran name and his parents had instilled Akiran values onto him; the beliefs, language and culture of Clan Akira being a big influence in his early childhood. As such, Shimada grew up as a polyglot, being able to speak Mandarin and Bahasa Asia with his friends whilst speaking in Akihua with his parents. Another big influence in Shimada that forged him to become the man he is today is his parents. Nobuo Hikari and Teresa Hikari both worked at the National Police Agency as chief investigator and subordinate respectively. Both parents loved their only son dearly, Nobuo especially took much interest in instilling the values of justice and honesty in his son, but were often pre-occupied at work. To keep Shimada entertained, his parents often bought him puzzles as entertainment that surprised them when Shimada managed to solve them each and everytime, no matter how increasingly difficult they were. At the age of 10, when the Communist Party of Asia took over, he was then enrolled at a state school and excelled in social sciences over natural sciences. True to his nature, Shimada did exceptionally well in mathematics, history and sociology while managed to only maintain average scores in biology, chemistry and physics. At the time, the newly-found People's Republic valued children whom excelled in science, making Shimada an anomaly at his age. Nevertheless, as the People's Republic grew, Shimada found himself being more accepted by the government and managed to enroll in John Lucas University upon graduating high school with merits. Deciding he would take the path of his parents, Shimada took law and criminal psychology with aspirations to work in the police force and see crime brought to justice in Asia. Personality Shimada's intelligence may not be obvious at a first glance, his disheveled and languid appearance and personality masks his great powers of deduction and many question his abilities upon viewing him at first, even university professors and close friends. Shimada only has a handful of friends, and even fewer close friends due to him being a natural introvert. Shimada is often secretive and rarely opens up to his parents unless they inquire him first ‒ even his enrollment to John Lucas University came as a surprise to his parents as he did so of his own accord. However, when in conversation, Shimada is able to maintain one and has a very dry sense of humor, even being sarcastic at times. While he maintains politeness, as per his upbringing, his comments might be wrongly seen as condescending at times. Personality-wise, Shimada's strong sense for justice is inherited from his father, and he takes great pleasure in assisting his father in several criminal cases, viewing them as 'practical training', and even solving some. Shimada tends to second-guess everything he is presented with, and is extremely meticulous and analytical. He is good at using the tactic of deception and is willing to take drastic measures to solve a case. As per his aspirations to be a detective, Shimada is also influenced by detectives whom he considers to be among the 'best', such as Max Payne and Charles O'Herra, studying their methods of investigation and analysis before incorporating them to his own. In a strange sense, Shimada possesses quirks that range from unusual to borderline taboo. He always seems to dress himself in the same clothes everyday, a long-sleeved white t-shirt and blue jeans, and frequently places his shoes outside a room when entering one; although this is a Clan Akira tradition rarely seen in modern Asia. When something is at his fault, such as accidentally bumping into people, he will only apologize if the person offers it first, this being a massive taboo in Asian culture. Shimada also has a penchant for sweets and laments the fact that Asian cuisine lacks 'desserts' and demands that every meal he eats be ended with confectioneries. When in deep-thought or nervous, he usually snacks on anything sweet, which is why he often tucks candies within his pockets. In analyzing objects, Shimada tends to often stare blankly at it and will only use his thumb and pointer finger to grasp the object. Trivia *Shimada is naturally ambidextrous. *Being a natural polyglot, Shimada can fluently speak in Akihua, Bahasa Asia, Mandarin and Aedoln. He is currently learning Nyrisch and is able to maintain a basic conversation in it. *Traditional Akiran naming would place one's family name first before their personal name, hence his alias as Hikari Shimada. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Status: Alive Category:Asians